Swim in a Dream
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: Poco le importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Una vez que la musica llegó a su ser, su único objetivo era la banda que estaba tocando en el escenario. / Mal Summary... ¿Oportunidad a la fic?
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal, tú, que estas leyendo esto ... Pues solo me queda decir que estees mi primer fic que intento escribir amanera de capitulos... Estoy escribiendolo a "ciegas" porque no sé para donde va... Sólo tengo en mente de lo que trata (la idea que planteo aquí) y que quiero que sea un MakoHaru...

¡Intentaré escribirlo! Realmente lo intentaré.

Es la primera vez que agarro a Haru e intento profundizar en él... ¡Así que lamento qsi no me salió!

En fin... Enjoy!

Advertencia: Primer fanfic que escribo acerca del Iwatobi no baai (?). OoC, Parejas que pueden agredir a la sencibilidad de los demás y un pequeño intro de lo que quiero escribir en un futuro.

Disclaimer: Free! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la idea, el documento y la canción tipo secundaria son mios, de ahí en fuera no hay más.

* * *

 ** _Swim in a Dream_**

Para Haruka Nanase esa decisión había sido un poco equivocada. Aun no entendía como Rin pudo convencerle para salir con él… Y con su cursi novio. Quizá no tenía mejores planes que salir aquel día con la pareja, pero era algo que siempre le incomodaría; tener que ser el tercero en discordia. Y no porque fuese una amenaza latente para la relación de su amigo, mejor dicho porque aquel dúo desbordaba azúcar por los poros y eran una amenaza para la salud del taciturno chico.

Pero al final de cuentas, de una u otra forma había aceptado salir con ellos. Y ahora solo quería dar media vuelta y volver por donde había llegado.

El reloj marcaba el mediodía del domingo y el lugar donde se encontraban estaba atestado de personas, en su mayoría jovencitas que cuchicheaban en pequeños grupos con los boletos en mano esperando el acceso a aquel lugar.

"Nagisa me dio un boleto extra" Eran las palabras que Rin había utilizado el viernes por la noche durante la llamada por teléfono que sostenían "Intenté invitar a Gou pero ella se negó rotundamente a ir con nosotros" Y Haru no podía culpar a la joven hermana del contrario, tanto su amigo como el novio eran dos trozos de pastel de chocolate con glaseado y frutas confitadas a comparación de otras relaciones normales "Entonces pensé en ti y tu soledad ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos acompañas? "

Existían impulsos que Haru se guardaba muy dentro de su ser y el colgarle la llamada para después bloquearle como contacto era uno que muchas veces se había quedado reprimido en el ser del joven de cabello negro. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro después de unos cuantos minutos en que la voz del chico de cabello magenta que tenía como amigo llenaba el vacío en la llamada.

\- Es genial que Nanase-kun nos pudiese acompañar - fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó en todo el trayecto, venían por parte del menudo amorío de Rin, un chico de baja estatura que a la distancia parecía una de las tantas jovencitas que estaban aglomeradas en el estacionamiento - No creí que le gustasen los eventos de Idols.

\- Lo hago por Nagisa - la corta respuesta de Nanase habían hecho que la persona de cabello plateado que había comenzado la plática se quedase frio ante el incómodo ambiente que de pronto se había hecho.

\- Haru no es de los que hablan mucho o expresan cualquier cosa, podría estar sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad y no te lo dejará ver - Rin intentaba aminorar la incomodidad que seguía creciendo, sujetando con fuerza la mano de su pareja y sosteniendo con el brazo libre al moreno por el cuello - pero tiene un poco de razón, lo está haciendo para apoyar a Nagisa en su carrera como Idol.

Con solo 16 años, el más joven de sus amigos había decidido qué hacer con su vida, a él le llamaba el mundo idol a más no poder por lo que una vez que logró convencer a sus padres tuvo un debut como promesa en ese mundo. Claramente en la empresa familiar que apoyaba a esos talentos juveniles en el casi olvidado pueblo de Iwatobi. A decir verdad, Rin también tenía un sueño por el cual luchaba, deseaba convertirse en nadador olímpico y una vez terminada la educación preparatoria se iría de Japón a entrenar. El novio de Nagisa quien tenía un coeficiente intelectual bastante superior y un intenso amor hacia el estudio se centraría en el campo de la investigación científica y el novio de Rin tenía una fuerte inclinación por la medicina veterinaria, mientras que él… Bueno, él solo deseaba ser libre… Tenía aptitudes para convertirse en un nadador olímpico como Matsuoka Rin, sin embargo, el estar en contacto con el agua era una experiencia sin igual, era la razón por la cual nadar, la tranquilidad lo embargaba y solo desea estar ahí, hacer que el agua fuese su lugar preferido, su escape del mundo terrestre, su mejor amiga.

Así que si no se convertía en profesional de la natación bien podía convertirse en poeta o en cocinero, cualquiera de las otras dos alternativas podían servirle bastante. Pero el solo pensar en el futuro le hacía sentirse un tanto vacío, complicado de entenderse incluso el mismo. Por lo que prefería evitar esos temas.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Por aquí! - la silueta de Nagisa se veía aproximarse a toda velocidad en línea recta hacia donde el trio estaba, seguido de su joven manager que intentaba detenerle a como diera lugar y dos guaruras detrás de ambos

\- ¡Hazuki-san no corra por ahí de esa manera! ¡Hazuki-san! ¡Vuelva al camerino en este instante!

\- ¡RinRin-chan! ¡Ai-chan! ¡Haru-chan! ¡Buenos días! - el joven rubio parecía despreocupado de salir ante un montón de jovencitas fanáticas de dulces y bonitos Idols sin el mínimo camuflaje, corriendo con sus pomposas ropas de presentación saludando a sus amigos como si nada - ¡Me alegra que hayan venido!

-Nagisa-kun, por favor haz caso de lo que te indican… además ¿no deberías estar por lo menos camuflado? y deja de llamarme Ai-chan - con la intención de no llamar más la atención el que correspondía al mote de "Ai-chan" intentaba reprimir al joven

\- ¡No pasa nada! Realmente necesito un descanso de estar en un camerino o detrás de un telón, en realidad me gustaría que los guaruras no me siguieran a todos lados… Ha pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que Rei-chan y yo tuvimos…

\- ¡Hazuki-san! - el manager llegó boqueando de cansancio, a pesar de que Nagisa no solía ser muy rápido parecía que había dado guerra en ese momento - Faltan 10 minutos para que salga a escena… ¡vuelva en este instante!

\- ¡Ah! ¡Tetsuya-san! ¡Tú ganas! - y entre risas el niño daba media vuelta para regresar por donde se había escapado - ¡Los veo allá dentro! - luego de eso el fugitivo regresó corriendo por el mismo camino, sin antes claramente de molestar a su aun joven manager.

 **OuO**

El lugar era una especie de foro que la familia Hazuki tenía en su haber. La compañía de los padres de Nagisa era la dueña de aquel lugar y apoyaba en los debuts de promesas en la música, sin importar el género de lo que tocasen o interpretasen. Desde artistas infantiles, Idols, bandas de rock, pop, cantantes de ópera y un gran etc. La corporación les apoyaba, los producía y vendía. Matsuoka Gou había tenido su debut como solista no hacía más de 3 meses, registrada bajo la firma de "Hazukorp" y podía decirse que le iba bastante bien en ventas.

El trió entro hacia sus asientos, Haru seguía a la adorable parejita que caminaba de la mano mientras el más bajo veía la letra correspondiente a la fila buscando sus lugares. Entre tanta jovencita era un desastre el simple hecho de buscar sus asientos. Fila AT, asientos 18, 19, 20. Justo al medio de la cuarta fila que daba al escenario.

\- Vaya chico, nos dio de los asientos más caros de todo el foro - con una pequeña sonrisa Rin ocupaba el asiento 19, teniendo a la derecha a Ai y a la izquierda a Haru.

Por su parte Haruka observaba todo el recinto lleno de personas que seguían cuchicheando mientras esperaban el inicio de la presentación. Tras el telón solo podía escucharse el sonido de los instrumentos siendo afinados, los acomodadores dirigiendo a las "ovejas perdidas" entre las filas combinadas, a los productores unas cuantas filas hacia delante y la cabellera azul de Ryugazaki Rei justamente en esa misma fila.

Las luces atenuaron y solo podía verse el escenario. Una voz que apenas Nanase había notado mencionó la tercera llamada y que recordaran las reglas del lugar. Poco después en el escenario la figura de Hazuki Nagisa se hacía presente.

\- ¡Hola a todos! - la estrepitosa voz natural de Nagisa se modulaba a la perfección cuando delante de un micrófono estaba, las adolescentes y uno que otro chico saltaron en ovaciones al ver al joven chico salir al escenario - ¡Gracias por acompañarme en este día! Pero hoy no cantaré para ustedes…

Los ánimos parecieron bajar de golpe entre el público, por lo que el Idol rápidamente tomo de nuevo el mando.

\- El día de hoy les tengo una sorpresa, ¿podrían darle una oportunidad, My princesses? -después del mote cariñoso muchas de las chicas soltaron fuertes suspiros y muchas otras gritaron si - ¡Bien! Quedan con ustedes ¡"Swim in a dream"!

-Nagisa-kun ¿vendió boletos con su nombre…. Para patrocinar una nueva banda? - el peligris no cabía de sorpresa ante el burdo marketing que tenía aquella persona que ahora salía del escenario - ¿Acaso eso no es un poco ilegal?

\- La mayoría de las cosas que hace Nagisa lo son… - sobándose las sienes Rin contestó, brutalmente golpeado por el descaro del joven artista -Haru ¿Qué opinas?

\- Salió por unos minutos, eso ya no es tan ilegal.

\- Espero que no quieras ser abogado…

El telón se abrió algunos segundos después, dejando ver a cuatro jóvenes que sin perder ni un segundo comenzaron a tocar, mientras Rin pensaba en lo mala que había sido la idea de poner a un público casi "pop" en un concierto "rock", Haruka se perdía en el escenario. Podía sentir los nervios de los cuatro jóvenes que estaban ahí, pero aun con todo eso la guitarra y el bajo se acoplaban perfectamente al ritmo de la batería, y sin titubear el castaño del vocalista comenzaba a cantar.

"Tu mirada desvanece mis sentidos  
atrapado me encuentro en tus brazos  
Tan solo deseo estar contigo  
¡Aunque no sea mi destino!"

Los ojos azules de Haruka se abrieron un poco más, como si deseara grabar con la mirada todos los movimientos del grupo. De pronto toda su atención se centraba en ellos, en la música, en la fuerza y seguridad aparentes que tenían los jóvenes y sobre todo en aquel tipo de rostro bonachón que cantaba con todos sus sentimientos. Poco le importaba que las fanáticas de Nagisa habían acoplado perfectamente al ritmo o que la pareja que tenía a un lado se profesara casi amor eterno con la canción que escuchaban.

"Inmerso me encuentro en el aroma de tu piel  
¡Tan solo un segundo quédate aquí!  
El hielo de tu corazón, lentamente se derrite  
No me dejes nunca más

Lento voy, cayendo al interior  
Oscuro está… ¡Regresa ya!  
Te lo ruego, por favor  
¡Sácame de tu prisión! "

No sentía tan normal el que aquella voz le intentase transmitir algo y sobre todo que sintiese que los acordes del bajo que tocaba el pelirrosa del grupo se fusionaran tan perfectamente con la guitarra del moreno que estaba ahí arriba y que ambos fuesen siguiendo el ritmo que el pelinaranja de la batería interpretaba pero que ninguno de esos tres era tan excepcional como la voz, aquel instrumento no visible que le había puesto la piel de gallina.

Las cejas del vocalista que habían parecido estar arqueadas y juntas casi dolorosamente en un momento en el coro se lograron relajar y permitieron que los ojos verdes de su dueño se abriesen por primera vez en lo que iba de la canción, aquel chico podía ver la sonrisa de su productor que sentado le daba ánimos desde la primera fila, la sonrisa de Nagisa que coreaba la canción que al parecer ya se había aprendido, el público que se mostraba dócil al cambio y entre todo el mar de jovencitas y jóvenes siguiendo el ritmo encontró las azules orbes de Haruka, aquellas que se habían abierto tanto como las de un niño que acaba de descubrir algo por primera vez, ese azul tan intenso como el cielo en una tarde de verano.

Haruka se quedó estupefacto al encontrarse con la mirada del vocalista que de pronto parecía solo cantarle a él mientras que el castaño del escenario sentía cierta seguridad si veía esos trozos de cielo directamente. El moreno desvió la mirada, el integrante del grupo regresó al frente y siguió cantando, como si aquel momento no le hubiese perturbado ni un segundo.

* * *

 _Yo sé que es mala... Pero puedo mejorar ¿Me dejas un review? Gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2

Como cuando no sabes que diablos estás escribiendo pero aun así lo escribes (?) Si, ese sentimiento (?)

Esto es como tener relleno sobre el relleno del relleno de Naruto... No estoy en mi mejor época de autora (fanfiquer, pues) Pero en fin, lo que hago es con mucho amor...

Ahora siento que manejé mejor a Haru que a Makoto ... que alguien me recuerde no escribir estas historias en la madrugada. En fin.

Advertencia: Primer fanfic de la Iwatobi no baai, OoC, parejas que pueden agredir a la sencibilidad de los demás. Intentos desesperados de escribir un romance bonito.

Disclaimer: Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Enjoy please... I think.

* * *

 ** _Swim in a Dream_**

\- Es la tercera vez que desafinas en esta canción- con una pequeña sonrisa que intentaba disfrazar el cansancio en su rostro, Kisumi soltaba aquella observación. Dejó de tocar su bajo en el preciso momento en que Makoto volvía a desafinar en la misma estrofa. Acto seguido los otros tres chicos pararon. El castaño respiró profundamente, guardando el oxígeno en sus pulmones por algunos segundos y lo dejó escapar lentamente provocando que el micrófono amplificara el sonido de la exhalación.

Era totalmente consiente de su falta, pero por más que quería su mente no estaba del todo en el sótano de los Mikoshiba donde ensayaban diariamente. Existían dos cristalinas razones por las que Makoto se perdía en sus pensamientos, dos zafiros que había observado solo una vez y que ahora ocupaban gran parte de las memorias del vocalista.

Su debut en el pequeño pueblo había sido todo un éxito, ellos habrían esperado poder tocar en la apertura de algún artista famoso o incluso del mismo Nagisa, sin embargo su sorpresa fue mayor cuando su "pequeño debut" se convirtió en un concierto para un montón de jovencitas de edad secundaria; muchas de ellas "Pingüi-fans". Y lo aún más sorprendente fue la aceptación de las chicas que les aclamaban apenas conociéndoles por algunas canciones atrás.

Dos horas de música casi improvisada les había abierto las puertas para que HazuKorp siguiese a su lado como productora. Dos horas en que los cuatro integrantes de "Swim in a dream" dejaron el alma en el escenario, dos horas en las que la principal motivación de Makoto había sido el chico de la fila AT, de cabello negro y ojos azules tan intensos que aun recordándolos le enchinaban la piel.

-Lo lamento - las palabras del chico de ojos verdes sonaban sinceras, en verdad lamentaba el fallarle a los otros tres que daban lo mejor de ellos mismos para hacer realidad su proyecto.

-Será mejor si tomamos un descanso - el moreno del grupo dejó escapar aquellas palabras como una herramienta para escapar del denso ambiente que se había creado - aunque últimamente has estado perdido ¿te sucede algo?

-No, es solo que no he podido dormir bien estos últimos días - con una pequeña sonrisa Makoto respondió, esperando que su mentira fuese un poco más convincente que cualquier otra cosa pero la mirada seria de Sousuke le hacía sentir que podía leerle hasta el alma. Cosa que le daba bastante repelús.

\- ¡Mi hermano preparó la cena! ¡Subamos! - para romper un poco más la tensión de la atmosfera restaurada y de una manera más radical el joven cabellos color zanahoria gritó las buenas nuevas en la casa Mikoshiba para después hacer algunos sonidos con la batería, sonidos sin sentido alguno y bastantes estridentes.

Sousuke apartó la fría mirada de Makoto quien seguía sonriendo nerviosamente para posarse en el baterista que turbaba la calma del recinto, acercándose a él para darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y así devolver el preciado silencio al lugar.

\- En lo que estaba…- la mano que había sido participe de la agresión física hacia el menor de todos ahora se encontraba acariciando las graciosas hebras de cabello naranja que tenía el agredido, como si fuese una disculpa. La mirada aquamarina se volvía a poner sobre el castaño, regresando la fría tensión entre los dos más corpulentos de la banda.

\- Ya, ya, todos podemos tener algunos días malos, incluso tú tienes bastantes Sou-chan~ - Kisumi sonreía pícaramente al decir aquellas últimas palabras, observando directamente al dueño del mote "curiosamente" cariñoso. - Así que Makoto está absuelto de sus pecados y subamos a comer la cena que Seijuuro hizo pensando en nosotros.

Una vez más el ambiente regreso a la temperatura ideal. Sousuke y Kisumi guardaron sus instrumentos con el debido cuidado mientras Makoto desconectaba todos los cables de los instrumentos y el micrófono, Momo hacia lo pertinente con su batería. Retirándose del sótano tan rápido como habían llegado, cargando en hombro sus instrumentos de ser necesario.

-Buen trabajo el de hoy - fueron las palabras con las que el hermano mayor de Momo había recibido a los chicos en el comedor una vez que subieron hacia la planta baja de la casa- Sacaron una nueva canción ¿verdad? - la manera de hablar era bastante parecida a la que Momo usaba, las palabras que salían de Seijuuro tenían como diferencia ser un poco más directas y fuertes, pero de ahí en fuera era la misma manera en que "la nutria" de la banda las utilizaba.

-Así es, Sou la escribió ¿apoco no es genial? - sin el mínimo decoro Kisumi fue el primero de los integrantes de SiaD que se sentó alrededor de la mesa, tomando un poco de la ensalada que Mikoshiba Hikaru, la hermana de ambos pelinaranja, le pasaba.

\- ¡Ja! Puedo decir que ya me sé la letra de solo escucharlos - Seijuuro pasó el arroz cocido hacia su hermano mientras recibía el pescado de manos de Makoto - Aunque no sé su nombre.

-Ginger Girl - fueron las secas palabras que el autor de la canción que ahora era el tema de conversación eligió para tal respuesta, mientras se servía un poco de arroz y aprovechaba para servirle a Makoto y a Momotarou.

\- Genial, aunque el inglés de Makoto debe de mejorar un poco - el comentario de Sei no intentaba ser una crítica para el aludido, pero Makoto no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por su pronunciación.

\- Si, aún me falta practicar un poco más esas partes - dijo como una defensa un poco torpe, decidiendo mejor por concentrarse en su plato de comida o por intentar concentrarse en el pescado con arroz y ensalada que tenía delante de él.

-Lo que siempre me he preguntado es ¿En quién te inspiraste para componer esa canción? - la malicia de Kisumi podía olerse a kilómetros a la redonda, el chico había recargado su codo en la mesa y tenía entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro, que acariciaba mientras soltaba las incomodas preguntas

\- Es claro que tuvo que ser una chica muy linda para escribir 3 minutos de poesía - pero al parecer el mayor de los Mikoshiba no entendía la maldad del asunto y solo alimentaba la llama de la intriga que había hecho que todos, incluida Hikaru, dejasen de concentrarse en sus alimentos y prestaran total atención a la respuesta del moreno.

\- En nadie, solo tomé un tema y lo escribí, es todo - Mirando directamente a Kisumi a los ojos podía sentirse la tensión del asunto, cosa que al parecer solo la chica podía darse cuenta.

-Es cierto Sousuke, nadie puede escribir palabras tan bonitas juntas sin tener una persona como referencia - la venganza perfecta de Makoto parecía ser ese momento, simplemente quería hacer enojar al moreno o por lo menos incomodarlo un poco.

\- Además ¿Por qué "Ginger" y no "Brunette" o "Blonddy"? -Kisumi sonreía con maldad mientras observaba como su compañero de banda parecía procesar buenas excusas a su favor.

\- Ho! ¿Quieren decir que Sousuke-senpai está enamorado? - y sin esperar más Momo había dicho las palabras precisas, aquellas palabras que hicieron que todos asintieran y que el aludido se hiciera para atrás con la silla, como si fuese un criminal recién capturado. O recién hubiese confesado el crimen del siglo.

Y aunque la "pequeña broma" de Kisumi hubiese terminado después de que el mismo pelirrosa soltase una gran carcajada y confesara su pecado, para el menor de los Mikoshiba aquella confesión de su senpai había sido más que suficiente para hacer volar su imaginación.

En la canción se hablaba de una hermosa chica, cuya apariencia siempre era energética y radiante, de cabellos hermosos color naranja que iluminaban su preciosa piel incolora, con pequeñas manchas en ella, haciéndola aún más hermosa, más perfecta. Una chica de bellos ojos de tonalidades miel, inocentes y brillantes. Un ángel total…. Y para Momotarou era más que suficiente aquella descripción, él sabía que su mayor estaba enamorado de una sola persona y esa persona era claramente Hikaru, su hermana.

OuO

\- ¡Hasta mañana Haru-chan! - con toda la energía que parecía tener guardada Nagisa se despidió de Haruka mientras pasaba los torniquetes de la estación de tren cercana a la escuela. El chico de cabellos oscuros solía acompañar a Nagisa y a Rei a la estación de trenes aunque él jamás lo utilizase, pero mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, sabía que sus amigos estarían en camino a sus casas y se aseguraría de que Nagisa no le siguiera a casa.

Y así, Nanase Haruka emprendía su viaje diario de regreso por el mismo camino por el cual la joven pareja y él habían cruzado algunos minutos antes. Y tal vez su regreso era solitario y depresivo pero para Haru aquello era totalmente lo contrario. Le gustaba estar solo y pensar en sus cosas, reflexionar y las caminatas que muchas veces se convertían en carreras le servían para despejarse un poco de su vida terrestre pues al llegar a casa la bañera le esperaba, el agua le liberaría de ese día.

Sus pasos ese día eran lentos, no tenía prisa para regresar a casa, nadie le esperaba ahí, así que de cualquier manera podía tomarse su tiempo. Se daba el tiempo de sentir el fresco aire que comenzaba a soplar y hacía que las hojas de los árboles se tambalearan, sonaran y las más débiles cayeran. Quizá no era del tipo terrestre pero la calma era indispensable en cualquier momento.

Su mente se encerraba en un solo tema, había pasado más de una semana desde que había acompañado a Rin y a Aiichiro a la no-presentación de Nagisa, siendo desde ese momento en que su pensamiento se encapsulaba solo en el vocalista de la "boy band" o lo que fuese. No podía olvidar los rasgos de esa persona, recordaba perfectamente el momento en que sus miradas habían tenido contacto y la manera en que él había salido del lugar sin siquiera despedirse de Nagisa, Rei, Rin o Ai; ese día no podía estar más abrumado.

Pensó que ese sentimiento no se quedaría mucho tiempo cerca de él, pero se equivocaba, eran casi 2 semanas y Haruka mantenía ese cosquilleo extraño en el estómago que parecía jamás irse. Un cosquilleo poco agradable que ni el agua podía liberarlo de él.

Cuando se dio cuenta había llegado al pequeño centro comercial que existía cerca de la costa turística del pueblo de Iwatobi, la mayoría de las cosas que se podían comprar ahí eran trajes de baño e indumentaria para turistas que llegaban de improviso a aquel lugar o turistas que no esperaban que el pueblecito pesquero tuviese playa turística o algo parecido. Un suspiro salió de los finos labios de Haruka, recordando que había caminado más y que hace bastante tiempo había dejado atrás las escaleras que conducían hacia su casa.

Observó la hora en uno de los relojes de pared que encontró en los locales que daban hacia la calle, ya era lo suficiente tarde como para comprar un poco de caballa fresca y cocinarla, así que optaría por entrar a algún establecimiento de comida y pedir caballa frita para llevar. Entonces aprovecharía su error y le sacaría un poco de provecho.

Entró a paso decidido pero calmado buscando el mejor establecimiento de comida o el que mejor le agradara, observando entre tiendas de ropa, muebles, cosméticos, tecnología, trajes de baño convencionales, turistas que observaban el mapa del pueblo que justo en medio se encontraba, parejas que entraban a uno de los restaurantes más finos del lugar, familias que iban a comprar artículos varios etc. Situaciones que al parecer no le importaban en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, en uno de los lugares de ahí había algo que le llamaba la atención a más no poder, podía reconocerle a distancias considerables, sus ojos rápidamente se posaron sobre su "tesoro" , sus piernas respondieron al impulso de hacerlo, de acercarse lo más que podía y así tocarle, deseaba hacerlo, más que nada en este mundo. Su mano derecha se acercó al nudo de la corbata verde que llevaba, era tanta su euforia que sentía que aquello iba a ahorcarle, deshizo el nudo y dejo caer esa parte del uniforme escolar al piso, tenía calor. Se apresuró a desabrocharse la playera, estaba a pocos centímetros de su objetivo, su pantalón estaba siendo retirado, tenía que ser suyo, aquí y ahora, no le importaba qué, si tenía que pagar una multa por daños a la moral no importaba, había esperado demasiado tiempo para su encuentro, nada ni nadie iba a oponérsele, era todo para él.

Un par de brazos le habían agarrado por la cintura en el preciso momento en que Haruka se había decidido a saltar dentro de la pecera del restaurant chino que estaba cerca de ahí, un par de brazos cubiertos por una camisa de franela a cuadros roja que ahora se arrugaba ante su desnudo cuerpo, o casi desnudo pues llevaba su traje de natación siempre debajo del uniforme.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! - la voz se podía escuchar bastante nerviosa, pero Haru luchaba por poder zafarse y lograr zambullir su preparado cuerpo - Las peceras no son un buen lugar para nadar - y de pronto cuando dejó de forcejear sintió que el cuerpo contrario le soltaba, un momento para que con la gracia de un delfín, Nanase Haruka saltara dentro de la pecera del restaurante chino.

OuO

Una toalla de peces en colores naranja y amarillo le cubrían la espalda, todo había valido completamente la pena, por dos grandes razones; la primera había saciado su necesidad de sumergirse en aquel cuerpo artificial de agua, donde habitaban algunos animalitos de mar y la segunda cosa es que se había reencontrado con el vocalista de aquel grupo de pop rock. Ninguno se había reconocido en el ajetreo, fue hasta que obligaron a Makoto a sacar a Haruka de la pecera que ambos reconocieron sus rostros.

A un lado de él estaba su uniforme mojado, pues debido a la escena el agua que salpicó fue absorbida por la tela y él sentado en la oficina de seguridad de la tienda departamental. A pesar de no haber tenido daños graves hacia nadie ambos chicos habían sido llevados al pequeño cubículo para aclarar la situación.

-Sí que están mojadas -comentó el castaño mientras le dejaba un té caliente en las manos a su contrario, mirando la ropa que no iba a secarse en ese momento - pescarás un resfriado si vuelves de esa manera a casa.

Casa, en ese momento Haru recordó que tan lejos se encontraba aquel lugar del centro comercial, soltando un pequeño suspiro que fue a parar al té. Pero tampoco era como si pudiese hacer algo, tendría que regresar con la ropa húmeda y lo más pronto posible pues la tarde habría de enfriarse en pocos minutos. Tomó un poco de la infusión que el vocalista le ofreció.

-Puedes usarla si quieres - con una sonrisa sincera Makoto le extendía su chamarra, quizá no era mucho la diferencia de estaturas pero podía ayudarle a cubrirle lo suficiente de las piernas con el traje de natación. Haruka tomó la chamarra y agradeció en voz baja, levemente avergonzado por todas las caridades que tenía aquel sujeto de ojos esmeralda. Podía darse cuenta que no había pensado mal de él cuando lo describió como un sujeto bonachón. -Vivo cerca de aquí, vamos y te prestaré un cambio de ropa.

Demasiada amabilidad que Haruka simplemente no podía negar o decir algo en general, estaba demasiado perdió entre sus pensamientos y el calor del té. Soltó de nuevo un suspiro mirando al sujeto que le extendía la mano mientras llevaba la ropa mojada en una bolsa plástica.

\- Vamos, se hace tarde.

* * *

 _¡Wow! ¡Lo terminaste! ¿Puedes dejarme tus comentarios en Review? ¡ Me ayudará mucho! Y vaya que lo necesito._


End file.
